Adam and Eve
by Fictions R Us
Summary: So what if Adam and Eve was in the 21st century?
1. Chapter 1

{It begins with me waking up yawning and stretching then as soon as I get up I see some female figure right next to me causing me to jump like crazy}

Me: DAFUQU!?

**The opening occurs**

Me: WHAT THE HELL!?

?: Hello...

Me: Who in heavens sake are you?

Eve: Eve.

Me: Eve?

Eve: Eve

Me: ...

Eve: Im your mom.

Me: ...!? "looks all crazy" Eve.

Eve: Yes.

Me: ...As in the first female that was ever created?

Eve: Yes. "speaks all religious" We have lost our way in heaven and we need to find our way back.

Me: ...What? All I heard was thou shall, find, something.

Eve: "looks around at everything in the 21 century"

Me: "glances at her" (Who ever knew the first woman could look so attractive)

Eve: "speaking all religious" All of these things... The last time I was here there was nothing but fruitful trees, and animals. Now that i'm back I cant seem to find where i'm at.

Me: Uhhh... Your at earth... This is what happened in the future when you ate the fruit of knowledge.

Eve: You believe me so easily?

Me: Im gullable, im sorry.

Eve: ...No need... "gets up and walks around looking at everything she passes in a clueless manner" What are all these things?

**She speaks really religious by the way**

Me: Uh... Don't worry about it.

Eve: "looks outside" Where are all the trees? Where are the animals that wonder around the world?

Me: ... You don't understand the 21 century do you?

Eve: "shakes her head"

Me: ...

Adam: "walks in holding a vase" What is this?

Me: Son of a-

Eve: Hm? "glances at it" This is really nice. What is it?

Me: A vase.

Adam: A...vase...

Eve: A vase.

Me: uh... I might as well show you two around...uh...

**I only understand the few english words they say and they don't know some of the english I say so... **

Me: Alright look... Allow me to introduce you guys to the world you guys practically made. (What do they do in heaven) We can't let anyone know your Adam and Eve foreal... Aaaaaaaand I am going to need to teach you both proper english before it grows too obvious...

Eve: "blinks"

Adam: ... "looks at my ps4 and picks it up" What is this?

Me: Hey! Careful! Put that down!

Adam: "puts it down" ..."walks off and comes back with a light bulb" Whats this?

Me: A light bulb.

Adam: Oh. "walks off and comes back with my dog" Whats this?

Me: A dog. Put her down.

Adam: "walks off and comes back with my sword" This?

Me: My sword.

Adam: "walks off and comes back with a bar of soap"

Me: Soap.

Adam: Oh. "walks off"

Me: So Eve?

Eve: Yes?

Me: What are you planning on doing now that your in the future?

Adam: "walks in with a bookbag"

Me: Put that down!

Adam: "walks off"

Eve: I just hope that our Lord will take us back.

Me: Me too.

Adam: "walks in with a lamp"

Me: Lamp.

Adam: Oh. "walks off"

Me: This world isn't for you two... It's very sinful and is a bad place for human kind.

Adam: "walks in with a laptop"

Me: PUT THAT DOWN! Its my laptop.

Adam: "walks off"

Eve: And it's all my fault...

Me: No it is not. Satan pursuaded you to touch and eat the apple.

Adam: "walks in with a 100 dollar bill"

Me: put that back. Thats very important.

Adam: "walks off"

Eve: But God told me not to eat from the tree of knowledge and only for the fruit of life. I disobeyed his orders.

Me: Your not the only one.

Adam: "walks in with a pistol"

Me: DON'T MESS WITH TH-

Adam: "cluelessly pulls the trigger and a bullet flies out the window right next to me"

Me: Thats dangerous! Don't even touch it!

Adam: My apologies. "walks off"

Me: As I was saying... Your not the only one... It's natural for all of us to do wrong sometimes. Thats the way of the new life. None of us in this world is perfect.

Adam: "walks in with a bottle of liquor"

Me: Don't drink that. And where do you keep getting this stuff from!?

Adam: "walks off"

Eve: But we once was perfect...

Me: "sighs and hugs her" Look Eve, Its ok... You didnt do anything. You just made the world better thats all.

Adam: "walks in with a dildo"

Me: WTF!? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO GET THESE THINGS?!


	2. Chapter 2

Adam: "hunches shoulders" I dunno. I just get these things.

Me: ... So how are we gonna fix this?

Eve: I don't quite know.

Adam: Well, first we need to know about the 21st century. Im guessing we should go and find the fruit of knowledge? I'm sure that will help us defend ourselves. "sits next to Eve and rests on her" But God doesnt want that...

Eve: Well "rubs his head" ... We pretty much don't have a choice... I don't know why we are here but I think were here for a reason... I just don't know what.

Me: I dunno... "Next thing you know my bible starts glowing on a certain page causing me to walk to it opening it to that page only to see new writing appearing on that blank page that wasnt there before"

**Book of Adam and Eve  
**

**The chapter of Julius Green**

**(It had our recent conversation on it including everything that happened. The writing was in bibical language just like the rest of the bible) **

Me: ... "closes the bible and sets it back down"

Eve: ... Anything the matter?

Me: ... Nothing... "smiles" Nothing at all... Now... Are we going to find the fruit of knowledge or not?

Adam: But how are we going to find it throughout this entire world. Surely it is extinct.

Me: ... Well... You could be right... (And I don't think God will like that) ... Here's what im gonna do... I'm going to teach you both the meaning of the 21st century ok?

Eve: "blinks"

Adam: "tilts head"

Me: "grins"

**I don't feel like making the next three chapters about them learning english and stuff so i'm just gonna skip ahead like 5 weeks if you don't mind. But I will if you want me to but I just wont try as hard. I'll try hard but... not as hard**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just realized that some of the things the bible says is fake and only tells you what you want to hear sometimes. Adam and Eve are in hell for disobeying God. Kain was falsely commited on the reason for killing Abel. God has left heaven and never came back, leaving Ghelgamesh as the president of heaven. Jesus is under hell holding up the ground of earth and keeping lucifer in his cage so that he won't escape and go back to earth. Lucifer has that power to go to earth whenever he wants to. Thats why God trapped him in the cage. And THATS why we say when Jesus comes the second time, the world will end. Because Lucifer has escaped and made his way into earth. Lucifer has the power to destroy the planet single handedly. **

**Just wanna let you all know. **

**Sooooo**

**I messed up the story...**

**But i'm too lazy to start over...**

**So i'll just continue. **

**If you all wouldn't mind. **

**If you all do then give me a comment.**

**It begins with me sleep in the bed. **

Me: ... "wakes up" ...

**As an average teen I rolled over to my other side to go to sleep. Once I rolled over there's the beautiful Eve sleep next to me in the bed. **

Me: "jumps" ... uhh...

Eve: "opens her eyes" ...

Me: 0.0

Eve: ... Hello to you. Is that right?

Me: ...Yes... that is right... You already could speak english before... Just early english.

Adam: "walks in with my beeping alarm clock" What is this noise coming from this item?

Me: "groans" ...

Eve: Anything the matter?

Me: My spring break...its over...

Eve: "tilts head" Spring break?

Adam: Spring broke?

Me: No Adam! I have to start school once again...

Adam: School. That is where you teach our kind education correct?

Me: Yes.

Eve: Do you have to go?

Me: Yes.

...

...

...

"gets up quickly from the bed and wobbles a bit"

Eve: "sits up wiping her eyes" Shall I fix you breakfast?

Me: You can cook?

Eve: Its one of the things I do at my free time. I learned myself as you were sleep.

Me: Its funny how you can speak english so well.

Adam: "throws the clock out the window" r

Me: ACK! WHY!?

Adam: ... Its off now.

Me: ... Nevermind.

Eve: Allow me to fix your breakfast as you get yourself ready. Shall we Adam?

Adam: We shall.

**They both walk off **

Me: ... Adam and Eve... The first people in heaven... Their br beautiful self. eauty inspires me... "starts to get myself ready" Too bad I can't date Eve. Her beautiful self... Adam will get jealous of cedrtain things so I can't do certain things with Eve. Like rest on her, or place my hand on her body. I have to keep my space. My distance from her... Making the first male Adam mad is the last thing I want to do...

"finishes putting my clothes on"

...

Now what? ...

**A doorbell rang causing me to walk to it. **

Me: "opens it" ASA! RICARDO!

Asa: Whats up G.

Ricardo: Ey man.

Me: So whats up!?

Asa: "walks in along with Ricardo" Just walked by and decided to see you thats all.

Ricardo: What's that smell? You cooking?

Me: OH UH! ... Thats uh...

Asa: "walks in the kitchen and sees Adam and Eve" Huh?

Me: 0_0.

Ricardo: "walks in" Who are they?

Me: 0_0 mu parents.

Asa: You got white parents!?

Ricardo: But your black!

Me: So. ARENT YOU ALL MY PARENTS!?

Eve: Hm? Your food is almost ready!

Me: See? What I tell you?

Asa: "raises his eyebrow" Uhhh ok.

Ricardo: Im sorry man but your mom is hot.

Me: I won't say "Hot". I'll say beautiful... Beautiful as the first woman.

Adam: "Brings me my food" Here you are.

Asa: Hello Mr. Green.

Adam: ...

Eve: "quickly shows up next to Adam" HELLO!

Ricardo: Hey mrs. Green.

Eve: Helllo to you!

Adam: But my last name is- -

Eve: "quickly covers his mouth"

Adam: "mumbles in her hand still talking"

Eve: ..."lets go"

Adam: And then he was like- -

Eve: "cover back his mouth"

Asa: ...

Ricardo: ...

Me: ...

Eve: "lets go"

Adam: And that's how I got my last name.

Ricardo: "laughs a bit"

Asa: "laughs" Your parents are funny.

Me: I know.

**I took a bite of the pancakes Adam and Eve made for me causing me to gasp and freeze **

Asa: uh.. Jue?

Ricardo: Dude, you alright?

Me: ...

Adam: "scratches the back of his head"

Eve: "laughs a bit squinching her eyes"

Me: Oh...My...God...

Eve: "smiles"

Ricardo: The hell?

Asa: What?

Me: This...is... THE BEST FOOD I'VE EVER TASTED! "demolishes the food"

Asa: 0_0

Ricardo: 0_0

Adam: 0_0

Eve: "smiles"

Me" finishes" ... I am now full...

Asa: Alright man. Thats good. I need to head for school before I be late and shit so.

Ricardo: Yea.

Me: Allow me to come with. I will see you all later correct?

Adam: Indeed.

Eve: Of course my son.

**We all walk off closing the door behind us **

Adam: ... Im quite confused.

Eve: We have to keep our identities a secret.

Adam: The reason?

Eve: We don't know what will happen if our identities is exposed. We have to be his parents, until we go back into heaven.

Adam: Indeed...

Eve: Now as you will excuse me. I have to clean. "grabs a broom"

Adam: ...Miss Eve?

Eve: Hm?

Adam: ...

Eve: What is it?

Adam: May we make love?

Eve: 0_0 In his house?

Adam: He won't mind. We are going to clean up afterwards anyway.

Eve: ... I suppose we could...

**Meanwhile an hour later**

**Im at the school in an english classroom**

Teacher: Everyone. I would like for you to meet our new student.

Me: Student?

Girl: Uh..hi.

**All the men in the room started fanboying telling her she's pretty and stuff. You know.**

Girl: Uhm.. it's nice to meet you all here today... I hope this will be a happy experience for me...

Teacher: Im sure it will. May you take a seat next to Julius for me?

Me: Me?

Girl: Uh... ok? "walks to me and sits next to me"

Me: (Gotta play cool!)

Girl: Uh...hi... My names uh...

Me: (She's too shy to be into cool guys.)

Girl: Avery. Nice to meet you.

Me: ... Julius. It's an honer to meet you.

Teacher: Now you all. Lunch will start in a few minutes. You may all use this time to speak quietly to each other.

One random nigga: TURN UP!

**The classroom goes insane **

Teacher: -_-... "shakes his head and walks off"

Avery: 0_0...

Me: ... I'm sorry you have to be in this.

Avery: It's...ok...

Me: You want to get out of here? "gets up and walks to a window opening it"

Avery: Uhm... Are you sure? We just met.

Me: It's ok. Don't woory. I'm not the average man you see everyday. Just more weird. "takes my hand out"

Avery: ... "walks to the window and looks out"

Me: The view is amazing. The view will end before we get out of school sadly. The sunset doesn't last forever.

Avery: ... "looks at me"

Me: Shall we? "takes out my hand"

Avery: ... "takes my hand"

**I walk out the school from the window taking her along. **

Avery: Uhm... Are you sure we can do this?

Me: It's ok. Your a new student. Missing your first day won't be that difficult on the next.

Avery: O...ok.

Me: Would you like to go home with me?

Avery: "blushes insanely" Uh! I'm sorry! We just met! I don't wanna do that!

Me: What?... OH! NO! NO! NO! It's not like that at all! I'm just going to show you around a bit to my house. I promise.

Avery: Promise?

Me: Promise. "smiles"

Avery: "smiles back a bit"

Me: there's that smile I was looking for!

Avery: "blushes smiling"

Me: Lets go. "walks off"

Avery: "follows"

Me: So... Where you from?

Avery: Uhm... Japan.

Me: You look like it. You also look like Lili from Tekken but in her child state.

Avery: Huh?

Me: Are you guys twins!?

Avery: Uhm... no. I don't know anyone names Lily.

Me: Are you sure?

Avery: Yes.

Me: ... oh well. How old are you?

Avery: 15.

Me: 15!? ME TOO!

Avery: Duh, we're both freshman.

Me: Oh yea.

Avery: When is you birthday?

Me: August 25th

Avery: REALLY!? ME TOO!

Me: WHAT!? HOW!?

Avery: YOU TELL ME!

Me: I CAN'T. I DON'T KNOW!

Avery: Wow.

Me: Yes indeed wow.

**We both appear at the house **

Me: Here we are.

Eve: "opens the door" Back already?

Me: Yes.

Avery: "gasps"

Eve: "looks at her and grows shocked" ...

Avery: ... Mommy?

Eve: "starts to cry" Avery.


	4. Chapter 4

**Avery jumps on Eve crying and Eve gives her a hug **

Avery: MOMMY! I MISS YOU!

Eve: My beloved daughter.

Adam: Im so glad I get to see her once again. "a tear falls down his face"

Eve: I haven't seen you in forever.

Avery: I MISSED YOU SO MUCH MOMMY! "cries louder"

Me: Wait... This makes no sense... If Adam and Eve had a daughter then how come she is still a child? Shouldn't she be an adult like them? Or is it that they recently made her? But why is she sent down in this earth? This is making no sense to me at all.

Adam: Is something troubling you?

Me: ...May I speak to Avery? Alone?

**They all look and blink at each other **

**Time skip swoop **

Avery: I give you a thousand thanks for finding my parents for me. "bows" I am now to be your servant until the day you die.

Me: Avery, get up.

Avery: Huh? "bends back up"

Me: You don't have to be my servant or anything.

Avery: No, I insist.

Me: ... Im not going to force you into anything upon your will. You may do as you please.

Avery: Yes master.

Me: -_- First order, don't call me master.

Avery: O-ok.

Me: second order, treat me as you treat everyone else in the world. Don't treat me so loyal like a king. Treat me like a friend or something more. You decide.

Avery: ...As you wish.

Me: Last order for today... How are you down here? What is the reason?

Avery: ... Well... You see.

**MEANWHILE OVER THERE **

Eve: What do you suppose they are speaking of?

Adam: I believe it is about how Avery is in this world. Why she is in it.

Eve: Oh, I see.

**MEAN TO DA MUTHAFUCKIN WHILE BACK OVER DERE **

Me: You can't tell me... I order you to.

Avery: "blushes looking down and twisting her leg as she's twiddling her fingers" (Imagine the adorableness) Uhm... I apologize but, i'm afraid that Ghelgamesh is a bigger master than you. I truly apologize. Forgive me.

Me: Ghelgamesh? Who is he?

Avery: "jumps and blushes louder" I CANT TELL YOU THAT EITHER!

Me: ... I see... Oh well then. I guess I will have to find out myself.

Avery: Please forgive me.

Me: Avery... I will always forgive you so stop that. I command you.

Avery: ...As you wish...

Me: Now have fun and do whatever you like here. I don't mind, as long as it makes you happy.

Avery: You truly are a kind master.

**I then out of nowhere am wearing a robe and a crown as I have a king's staff while im sitting on a king's throne. Sparkles are in the background and everything. **

Me: I am aren't I?! HAHAHAHAHA

Avery: "a giant sweat mark dropped from the back of her head" Uh...Yes?

Adam: I HAVE MADE YOU ALL YOUR LUNCHES!

Me: HOW THE HELL CAN YOU ALL COOK SO UNREALISTICALLY FAST!?

Eve: "appears next to me"

Me: "jumps"

Eve: Do not use the word "hell" In that sentence.

Me: Oh. Sorry.

Eve: Now. "takes both of our hands" We made you your lunches, so you lovely people won't be hungry.

Avery and I: Thank you.

Eve: Now go have fun at what you all call a "park"

Me: If you insist. I don't see why not. C'mon Avery. "walks off"

Avery: As you wish. "follows"

...

Eve: "smiles"

Adam: "walks next to her" I see what your trying to accomplish here.

Eve: Oh, you know me well my husband.

Adam: And you do for I my wife. So tell me... How long do you think it will take? For them to fall in love?

Eve: I'm not quite sure, but it will happen.

Adam: I see... After they find their love connection why not we go and get married?

Eve: "looks at him in surprisement" Really!?

Adam: I have noticed that in our earlier times there were no such thing as the word "marriage". Shall we?

Eve: ... "smiles slightly crying" We shall my love. We shall.

**They both hug each other. **

**Meanwhile at the Sakura Park. Where the trees blossom pink fallen leaves as they do in japan... I think... **

Avery: The view is amazing!

Me: Of course it is. Thats why I brought you here.

Avery: I give you a thousand thanks.

Me: "looks at her" I give YOU a thousand thanks.

Avery: "blinks in confusion"


End file.
